Elemental, Potter
by Estelmagika
Summary: Un asesinato,todos tuvieron un motivo y todos tuvieron una oportunidad ¿Que pasa si a eso le sumamos una mujer bonita y un detective? Parody & RHr...


Hola, admiradores fieles! (jajaja)

Bueno, un pequeño fic que surgió en una noche de insomnio con mi queridísima amiga Micaela (si, esa a la que le dedico todos mis fics), mejor conocida en la pagina como lunita22 (aunque nunca deja reviews a nadie, la muy mala, así que no creo que la conozcan, pero promete próximamente publicar fics) Es una especie de parodia mezclada con misterio y algo de romance (no nos resistimos al R/Hr) con un estilo Sherlock Holmes, El Gran Robo del Tren y los libros de Ágata Cristie ¡Disfrútenlo! ¡Redactado en primera persona como todo lo mío!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecientes a J. K. Rowling y ciertas frases al inigualable Sherlock Holmes.

_"Desde ahora y para siempre cualquier semejanza con hechos reales correrán por vuestra propia imaginación arrivederci é buona fortuna queste sono le ultime parole d'il terzo angelo di Cristo dopo parlare in l'strada con il uomo che non sapeva piú di niente ! _

**.:Elemental, Potter:.**

**Capítulo 1: "¡Dilo varias veces!"**

Afuera llovía, yo estaba en mi despacho tomando mi cerveza de manteca, pensando... en nada, cuando de repente, la puerta se abre lentamente con un chirrido, dando paso a una mujer extremadamente sensual, que entró y se sentó en el borde de mi escritorio.

(Entra la típica femme fatale vestida con un vestido rojo matador mientras el resto de la escena continua en blanco y negro)

Dejé mi cigarrillo en el cenicero (¿cuándo lo había prendido?) y me erguí para escucharla:

-Oh, detective Weasley! Ha sucedido una tragedia en Hogwarts... –dijo con un dramatismo demasiado exagerado para ser real.

-Cuénteme lo que sucedió, señorita...

-Granger, Hermione Granger (con onda James Bond)

-De acuerdo, Miss Granger...

-No me diga Miss...

-Como guste, Granger...

-No, sólo Hermione...

-Bueno, Hermione...

-Hermione Granger, por favor...

-¡¡¡PODRÍA YA EXPLICARME LA MALDITA TRAGEDIA, COMO SEA QUE SE LLAME USTED!

-Lo siento, es que mi amiga, mi gran amiga, mi mejor amiga, mi super mega archi recontra amiga...

-Ya entendí el punto, explíquese.

-Bueno, la tragedia es que ella... ella –dijo entre sollozos- ha muerto...

-Ejem, entiendo ¿quién dices que es ella?

-Usted es el detective –me dice interrumpiendo su llanto y mirándome sorprendida- debería saberlo...

-Y usted es estúpida, ¡le estoy preguntando el nombre de su amiga! ¡Aún no hemos iniciado el caso!

-Ah... ella... sí, claro, se llamaba Cho Chang (por favor usen la imaginación...)

-¿Cho Chang? –pregunté.

-Sí –afirma secándose las lágrimas- ¿Usted la conocía?

-No, sólo que... ¿Cho Chang?... ¡Dilo varias veces!

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí, mira! Chochangchochangchochanchochancho...chancho –exclamé estallando en carcajadas.

-Oh! Por favor detective Weasley, no bromee con... Oh, ya entendí! –y estalla también en carcajadas. Se ve bonita cuando sonríe... (N/ A: Ni como detective puede dejar de pensar en ella! )

Nos estamos riendo de la fiambre cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse y entra una desconocida y enigmática pelirroja... ¡Que cosas digo, es mi hermana!

-Herms, ¿te falta mucho? El cadáver ya comienza a apestar...

-¡Ginny! ¡Pasa! Di Cho Chang varias veces...

-Chochangchochangchochanchochancho... oh! jajajaja

Las dos chicas siguen riendo, mientras yo recupero la compostura.

-Hablando seriamente –digo conteniendo una carcajada- ¿que dicen que sucedió con... la señorita Chang?

Ellas dejan de reír al instante y estallan en llanto ¿acaso no tienen un punto medio?

-Ella... ella... ella ¡murió! –grita la histérica de mi hermana.

-Si, ese es un punto que ya hemos discutido con la señorita... ¡que va! Con Hermione.

-¿Y entonces que diablos quieres saber, Ron? –pregunta Ginny, exasperada.

-Porqué causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia (re Chavo del 8) se murió.

-Pues... si lo supiéramos no estaríamos aquí, Ron... digo detective Weasley –corrige rápidamente la señorita Granger.

-Oh, claro, que tonto, debe ser tanto tiempo con Harry... Bien, investiguemos el caso...

CONTINUARÁ

Ooooooooooh! Que pasará? Como habrá muerto nuestra "queridísima" Cho? El detective Weasley podrá con el caso? Como es que todavía no conocía a las amigas de su hermana? Saldrá Harry a escena en algún momento? Superarán la risa que les produce el nombre de la finadita? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo...

Bueno, por fin me he puesto a escribir con mi amiguita, así que por favor déjennos algunos reviews para que podamos continuar... Y si a alguno se le ocurren diferentes muertes satánicas y dolorosas para Cho, serán muy bien recibidas...

¡Merry xmas & happy new year! Tengan muy felices fiestas y que los visite Satán Claus (que malas que somos... es broma, es broma... )


End file.
